1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is networkable storage devices for computers and computer networks.
2. Related Applications
The present application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,351, issued on Jun. 27, 2006, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/017,923, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,393, issued on Oct. 28, 2008, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full.